How Bro Pocalypse should have Ended
Robin: GUYS, it's BRO-day!!! Beast Boy: BRO DAYYY!!! Cyborg: BROOO DAAAYYY Beast Boy: raven!!! send dis' note to mah boi Mikey!!!! [ Raven opens a portal and Beast Boy throws the note into it and back into the Turtle lair the note flies out of a portal and on to TMNT 2012 Mikey's lap where he is eating pizza ] Mikey: Whoa! a note from a different dimension!!! [ Reads it ] Note: yo Mikey, It's bro time! were gonna work out and do some gaming and bros night out stuff!!!! be prepared to be teleported into the Titans tower for work out!! signed ya boi's Beast Boy Cyborg and Robin. Mikey: aww snap, it's bro day!!! Raph: bro day? Leo: Bro day? Donnie: bro day?! Mikey: yeah, I'm going to the titans tower, we gonna work out, eat some pizza and all kinds of bro stuff bros! but your not comin' with. . .maybe next time. Raph: WHAT?! why not? Mikey: your scared of roach's bro, and that's not very manly bro like enough for me, Cyborg, Beast Boy or Robin. Raph: psh, come on, you have a fear of Squirrels remeber? Leo: we also all have fears Mikey Mikey: well my fear is no more, I trained to face that fear and overcome it so now I am the bravest turtle ever, i trained it by getting inner peace with meditation, just the same thing I inspired Greg Cipes with you guys still have fears. . . bye guys Raph: who's Greg Cipes? Mikey: he's my Voice actor slash other bro, bro. Raph: well be back before- [ Mikey gets teleported ] Raph: dinner . . . Leo: he'll probably return . . . [ back at the titans tower where Mikey appeared all bright and more cartoony but still in the same TMNT 2012 style ] Mikey: AYY DUDES!!! BRO DAYYY!! Robin: BRO DAYYY Beast Boy: BROO DAYYY Cyborg: BROO DAAAYYY Robin: lets go work out bro! Mikey: yeah bro! Cyborg: hang on Mikey, your gonna need you some bro swag! [ Beast Boy and Cyborg give him his swag that would fit him and he takes it and puts a black cap hat on backwards that said in gold studd letters "MC Mikey" then he put on his nice orange hoodie with a bling necklace and instead of a dollar sign it was letters saying BRO then he put on baggy dark grey sweatpants with some holes in the pant legs then he had on his own nice orange sneakers that fit him and he was all ready ] Robin: ok your ready bro, welcome to the bro club! [ Robin , Cyborg, Beast Boy and Mikey all brofist together then start working out with each other doing intense workout , for a long time untill they were super ripped then they did curlups with weights up to a hundred. Robin, Beast Boy and Mikey Stand on a large weight as Cyborg is lifting it while, Robin, Beast Boy and Mikey are counting as they are lifting their own small weights doing curl ups ] Mikey , Beast Boy, and Robin: one, two, three, four , five, six. . . French Narrorator: a few houres of weight lifting later. . . Robin: thanks French Narrorator from Spongebob Squarepants! [ they continue counting ] Mikey, Beast Boy and Robin: ninty eight, ninty nine, one hundred!!! RAAWWW!!! [ they put down the weights and they are now back on the ground and they flex together ] Robin: WERE JACKED BROS!!! Beast Boy, Cyborg and Mikey: SO JAAACKED RAAAAAAAGHHH Robin: were gonna need some bro-tein after that workout sesh! [ Mikey, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin dig in eating their burgers and drinking their bro-tein shakes , Beast Boy and Mikey are eating bro-tein tofu burgers and Starfire shudders in disgust ] Raven: eww, use a napkin. Cyborg: No way, if this burger don't make lots of drips it don't belong near my lips! [ eats his burger ] Robin: you are so right bro! [ eats his ] Starfire: will you be doing the brother out much longer? Beast Boy: only for the rest of our lives girl! AAAAAAAHHGGHH Mikey: we aint ever gonna stop son! [ kisses his enlargened biceps ] Beast Boy: that's right Dawg!!! Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Mikey: BROS BROS BROS BROS BROS BROSS!!!! YEEEAAHH!!! [ Mikey, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin chest bump each other , slap each other, fart together, and they smell it together enjoying it all rating it 10 out of 10 ] Raven: can you atleast be bros somewhere else, it's annoying. Robin: is saving the world annoying? didn't think so. Raven: but what danger must the world be saving from? Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and Mikey: THE BRO-POCALYPSE!!! Cyborg: every two thousand years the bro gods send down an intergalatic fist bump to the top of Bro-Suvius. Robin: and the ultamite bro has to resiplicate said fist bump Beast Boy: It's super sick. Starfire: the really? Mikey: totes! Cyborg: but if the bro gods is left hanging he will bring upon- Cyborg, Beast Boy, Mikey and Robin: [ flashlights turned on under their chins for dramatic effect ] the bro-pocalypse!!! Robin: backward hats, popped collars, pooka shell necklaces will cease to exist! [ girl scream ] Raven: uuhh, GOOD! Starfire: oh we look foward to the day. [ Back to Cyborg Beast Boy, Mikey and Robin where only Cyborg has four flashlights turned on at cyborg now for even more of a dramatic effect ] Cyborg: also, the world will be destroyed! Raven: your joking. . . Robin: do we look like were joking? [ the girls are silent ] Robin: now, if you'll excuse us, we bros have a world to save, but first one last power lift! [ Robin attempts to lift the large weight and then successfully lifts it but when it was lifted his leg broke from the weight of it ] Robin: GAAAAAAHH, MY LEEG!!!! MY LEEHEHEHEEEG!!! AAAAAAHHHH [ it falls on it's right weight on the ground and then it crush's beast Boy and Cyborgs leg ] Cyborg: WORST CASE SENARIO!!!! [ Beast Boy, Cyborg and robin are on the floor moaning in pain ] Cyborg: MY LEEEG!!! Beast Boy: MY LEG TOO!!! Mikey: oh no!! don't worry bros, I'll get help, right after i put away the very large heavy weight. Cyborg: NO, DON'T DO IT, YOU'LL HURT YOUR SELF TOO!!! IT'S JUST TO HEAVY Mikey: it's ok Cy-bro, I've got this, trust me. [ Mikey attempts to lift it and successfully lifts it and tries to carry it away but his right leg then broke really badly as well from the weight and he dropped it screaming in pain ] Mikey: AAHHH, MY leg!!!! your right bro, it wasn't worth it!!!! [ tears up ] Beast Boy: MIKEY NOHOHOHOOO!!! NOT YOUR LEG TOO!!! [ tearing up as well feeling bad for Mikey as Mikey was feeling bad for him and Cyborg ] Cyborg: AWW POOR MIKEYYYY YOU BROKE YOUR LEEG *crying* Mikey: m-my leg? what about your guy's legs? Robin: no it's ok, come on bro's *hyperventalating* walk it off!!! [ they try to walk it off but it fails and their legs nap even more and their on the ground again and they scream in pain ] Beast Boy: Bros, I- I can't walks Cyborg: that means- Mikey: we won't be able to stop Robin: NOOO!! Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Mikey: [ dramatically shouting saddened] THE BRO-POCALYPSE Raven: oh darn, i guess thats the end of all your dumb bro ways, no more backward hats. Starfire: they should only be worn the front ways [ quickly turned their hats front wards ] Raven: no more extreme sports. Starfire: I perfer sports to be the mild. Raven: and no more getting food all over your faces when you eat. Starfire: the shamefull. [ wipes off cyborgs face ] Beast Boy: that aint a world worth livin' in Robin: if we can't bro our selves out of these injuries, there won't be a world to live in at all. Raven: of come on! the world isn't really going to end if you can't bro out ontop of a mountain. Starfire: *gasp* there is a disturbance coming from above this mountain range Robin: that's not just any mountain, that's- Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Mikey: MOUNT BRO-SUVIUS! [ leg cracking sounds are heard and the scream and fall to the floor again ] Raven: uhh, this is Mount. San Antonio Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and Mikey: [ correcting her ] BRO-SUVIUS!!!!! Starfire: if the energy from the magnetic disturbance is not dispersed the world will be destroyed! Raven: I can't beleive this, it'll really be- Raven and Stafire: the bro-pocalypse Robin: don't worry ladies, the ultimate bros will handle it *burps* [ they try to get up again but to no avail there is more cracking sounds as they once againf all to the floor and scream in agony ] Raven: stay down knuckle-heads, we'll do it. Beast Boy: but you aint bros, bro! Mikey: that's whats up! Beast Boy: what he said girl! Starfire: does one not simply need to dawn corneilious the bros Raven: and call each other bro all the time? Cyborg: it'll take more then that to become an ultimate bro. [ Raven and starfire change into Bro swag ] Raven: yo bro. Starfire: yo the brother. Raven: yo i like your sweet chains Starfire: what is up the man? Raven: wave brah Starfire: the pugent pugent oder Raven: ha ha, check out that chick. Starfire: Ooo the chickens are so nice. Robin: eh, it's a start young bros, but becoming the ultimate bro isn't as easy as popping your collar Beast Boy: being a bro comes from right in here [ showing with fist hitting his chest ] Mikey: deep inside bros. Cyborg: this is our bro journal, it will guide you on your bro journey [ gives journel to them ] Robin: good luck out there guys and remeber- Robin, Beast Boy, Mikey and Cyborg: Bros are no bros with no bros [ they shrug confused ] Starfire: i do not know what that means. Cyborg: you will young bros, you will. Raven: whatever. . . [ Raven and Starfire teleport to the bottom fo mount bro-suvius where a light shines bright down on them from the top of the mountain ] Raven: I think my neck is getting sunburned. Starfire: perhapes you could try the popping of the collar [ Raven popped up her collar giving her self Sun Bro-tection ] Raven: whoa, my neck is tottally protected from the suns harmful rays, good call, bro. Starfire: no the problem, the bro [ they brofist, they continue their journey through the forest and come upon a brocave with a dudes head wearing a backward hat ] Starfire: it is the end that is dead. Raven: lets see, to pass through the face get it all over the place. [ earthquake starts, a door opens and up comes a super big and super tall big meat burger of tons of meet is raised up to the surface ground level ] Raven: *gasp* it's the ultamite bro burger. Starfire: that is the excessive ammount of the meats, cheeses's and the bread. Raven: we got this bro [ they brofist then at the burger untill it was all gone and then the faces mouth opened up and burped ] Raven and Starfire: sick bro! [ brofist ] [ meanwhile back in the Titans Tower, Robin had been trying to call Raven and Starfire as Beast Boy, Mikey, Cyborg and Robin now have casts on their broken legs and they had been eating pizza from ordering pizza from a phone ] Robin: their not answering when i try to hit em up bros, something must of happened. Beast Boy: I knews them little bros weren't bros enough for this kind of thang. Mikey: me too! Cyborg: then it's up to these big bros to save them, and the world! Mikey: agreed! Robin: GAH! if only there was a way to quickly heal our leg injuries. Beast Boy: hold up [ throws hat off ] I gots it! [ puts on bandana then rubs his hands together ] I've seen this in a movie one time [ does the Mr. Miyagi heal motion on Robins leg rubbing the cast and it heals his leg ] Robin: it's working. Mikey: yo, I actually know that secret too bros, cause not only did my master Splinter teach me that but I also saws that on TV once too!!! you heal Cyborgs leg and I'll heal yours! Beast Boy: got it!! [ Beast Boy then heals up Cyborgs leg as Mikey heals up Beast Boy's leg ] Cyborg: my knee is feeling bro-tastic! Beast Boy: I also feel much better! Mikey: now do me, do me!!! Beast Boy: get that leg over here boi!!! [ Mikey puts his leg on the couch and Beast Boy gently heals it ] Beast Boy: is that all better bro?! Mikey: Turtley Bro-some bro! Thanks! Beast Boy: no problam-bro Michealange-bro, Brofist!!! [ Beast Boy, Mikey, Cyborg, and Robin then do a brofist but then their fists break from brofisting too hard and they scream in pain and scream even more as their arms break as well, meanwhile back with Raven and Starfire, they are exporing a cave and they come across a statue of a bro in between too lion statues with hats on and they see a sign that says 'Non sine Frater Fratris Fratrim' ] Raven: a bro is no bro with no bros, i still don't know what that means. Starfire: according to the journal, this is the first bro to do the bro thing with the bro gods. Raven: the ultamite bro, wait something isn't right, I think this lion needs to chickety check himself bro! [ Raven turns the hat backwards and the statues are raised up and it reveals a door , Raven and Starfire both brofist and go inside and find themselves in a cavern and find a bike with an extreme motocross track. ] Raven: whoa, this looks extreme. Starfire: indeed, not at all the mild. Raven: the way forward will open for the bro , with the sickest jumps. Starfire: let us do the it! [ puts helmet on Raven ] bro! [ as she put on her helmet ] [ they get on the bike and then start doing tricks on the track ways doing all the opsticals like hoops, fire rings and jumping gaps with flips ] Raven: almost there bro! [ the bike chain is sudeenly slung off ] Starfire: no of the worries bro! [ takes off her chain necklace and uses it as the bike chain and fixes it ] Raven: sick! [ they jump the last gap of spikes and make it then take off their helmets ] Starfire: woo! woo! woo! woo! [ they both brofist ] Raven and Starfire: BROS! BROS! BROS! BROS!! BROS!! [ back in the titans tower the alarm sounds again, and , Robin, Beast Boy, Mikey and Cyborg have casts on their arms now ] Cyborg: were running out of time bros! Beast Boy: AAAHH!! I can't crawl on my injuries no more, my hands be broken! Mikey: SO ARE MINNESS Cyborg: SAME HEERE [ Mikey, Beast BOy and Cyborg cry sadly and dramatically ] Robin: are you bros forgetting that Tiger woods won the US with a BRO-ken leg and torn ACL?! a true bro knows pain is all in the mind. get up! lets go! [ they stand up off the couch ] Beast Boy: it's working bros! Cyborg: baby i aint feelin' no pain! Mikey: ME NEITHER!!! Robin: Chest bump!!! [ Mikey, Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy all chest bump but then it breaks their ribs, they scream and fall to the floor and moan in pain ] Beast Boy: my heart *cries* MIkey: B-beast Boy *sniff* I thinks my ribs got mah lungs *sobs* Beast Boy: NOOO'S NOT THE LUNGS Cyborg: ANYTHING BUT THE LUUNGS WHYYYYY Robin: THE DOUBLE AGONYYYYY [ back with Raven and Starfire again as they climb the top of mount Bro-Suvius and see the Fist above them coming to the earth for a bro fist ] Starfire: a bro is no bro with no bros. Raven: that doesn't help! journel how are we supposed to know which one of us is the ultimate bro?! [ the fist is getting closer ] Starfire: it is obviously you bro, you have iniahlated the mission Raven: say what? you have killed it this hole journey bro! [ the fist is now slowly getting even closer ] Raven: how can you be the ultimate bro when you clearly have the bro. Starfire: listen bro, there is no chance you are the ultimate bro, bro Raven: sorry bro. Starfire: it's cool bro. [ it's still getting closer ] Raven: I'm going for it bro! [ tries to brofist but it doesn't work ] Starfire: bro, it's not poppin off bro. Raven: ugh! bro, were doomed! Starfire: atleast we'll be crushed together. Raven: wait, that's it! a bro is no bro with no bros! I finally understand it, it means we are the ultamite bro, bro! take my hand! [ starfire takes her hand and they both do the Ultimate brofist to the fist bump and the world was saved ] Raven: you know, being a bro isn't so bad after all bro! Starfire: I'm proud to call you my bro, bro! Robin: hold on!!! [ Robin, Beast Boy, Mikey and Cyborg are climbing up to them on the mountain ] Robin: were here. Beast Boy: we made it mama bros!!! Mikey: we've come to the rescue! Cyborg: the ultimate bros are here to save the world! Starfire: oh, the sorry but, we did that the ourselves Cyborg: oh, good for you! Mikey: YES!! the world is saved!!! Raven: yeah normally I'd change my mind with Starfire, but lets stay the bros even though were still girls, I'm happier anyways without that cloak usually, for now on, I'm a Tom-bro Starfire: indeed, that is the boy talk for the tomboy in case you did not the know Teen Titans Go fans he he he! now let us do the chanting of the bros, bros! Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg: BROS! BROS! BROS! BROS! BROS! BROS! BROS! BROS! BROS! BROS! BROS! BROS!! BROS! BROS! BROS! ULTAMITE BROS!!!! [ they stopped when a rock breaks under Mikey's foot and then he falls and stumbles down the mountain ] Beast Boy: MICHEALANGE-BRO NOOOO!!!! Cyborg: CALL AN AMBULANCE!!! [ Later in a hospital recovery room Mikey is ok and in casts while Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, Raven and Starfire are gathered around him ] Beast Boy: you doing ok bro? Mikey: yeah, bro-tally dudes, c'mere bros, group bro hug!!! [ as Mikey layed in bed they gently did a group bro hug with Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Robin , and after they did it ] Mikey: atleast the world is saved, and that we can heal every broken part on my body before bro's night out. Cyborg: yeah! [ Beast Boy helped Mikey heal himself all over untill he was completley all healed and when he was all healed Mikey got up off the bed and ripped all of his casts off ] Mikey: awesome!! I feel so much better!!! shall we SHELL-abrate before the bros night out? Robin: hahaha! yeah! lets go! Cyborg: lets just not do anything to hard next time ok? and we gotta be carefull around really heavy weights. Beast Boy: agreed! Raven: lets go bros. [ they then go back to the titans tower and 'SHELL'-abrate and soon they go on the bros night out ] The End Category:Crossovers